


Doing Something Right

by Fangodess



Series: The War on My Soul [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, stanley wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: The wrap up to The War on My Soul but can be read alone it has no attachment to the plot. It's just the wedding fic nobody asked for.





	Doing Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> Here are pictures of the different outfits  
> Stanley’s dress: http://darwin.reblog.hu/szinre-fujt-eskuvoi-ruha  
> Stanley’s makeup:   
>  Lips: http://tinyurl.com/yd4cnv39  
>  Eyes: http://tinyurl.com/ybhz3jah  
> Brides maids dress: https://indienfushion.wordpress.com/  
> Etienne’s tux: http://tinyurl.com/ydfhlndp

Stanley paced nervously in Madame de Garderobe’s quarters, “I should have told him. What if he hates it?”  
“He’ll love it mon ami. He loves you and has never cared before so why would he care now,” she assures him.  
He sighs as he looks in the mirror. He had been so excited when she had presented the idea of a dress for his wedding but now he feared Etienne would hate it. The dress truly was gorgeous. It started off white and then at knee height it turned pale orange and faded into dark purples and blues. It fit him perfectly and he had to admit he looked amazing. Garderobe’s truly was a genius how she made the colors of his dress blend and match with his makeup. He was nervous and excited and in love.  
“You look amazing. He’ll love it,” she says gently, “Now come on we have a wedding to get you too,” she said holding out her arm.  
***   
Etienne smiled nervously as Mrs. Potts took his arm and led him down the aisle. When they reached the end, Etienne stood to the left of Cogsworth who was officiating the wedding.   
Mrs. Potts stood next to Etienne, she placed her hand on his arm and leaned closer to him, “It’s okay you don’t have to be so nervous.”  
“I’m not nervous, okay maybe a little, I’m just excited,” he says smiling. The both turned and watched Lumiere and Plumette walk down the aisle both splitting with Lumiere going to Etienne’s side and Plumette going to the other. The next to walk down the aisle were Adam and Belle, Adam going to Etienne’s side and Belle following Plumette. The final two to walk down the aisle were Chip and Frou Frou, Frou Frou carrying the rings on his back and Chip leaving a trail of flowers behind him.   
Then the doors opened and Stanley and Madam de Garderobe’s stepped through and Etienne almost started crying. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Stanley was stunning. He looked gorgeous, his makeup was marvelous and the dress fit him perfectly. He looked incredibly nervous his eyes remained locked with Etienne’s until he reached the end of the aisle.  
“You look magnificent,” Etienne said, grinning, when Stanley was within range.  
Stanley’s entire face flamed red, “You look rather stunning yourself.”  
“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Etienne Pierre Lavioe and Stanley Jaques Pascel in holy matrimony. I believe you have prepared your own vows,” Cogsworth said nodding to the men.  
Etienne went first, “When I was younger I never thought I would find love, not since I realized my love for men, I was told it was wrong. Then one day Gaston came along and I thought I’d found it, someone who loved me, but that was never true. Then the battle happened and you were there for me. You were happy and warm and this ray of light in what had become an impossibly dark world. So, I’ve been wrong all my life, I was wrong about Gaston, I was wrong in my view of the world but most importantly I was wrong about love. So, I think it’s time I take the love I have and hold onto it. I think it’s time I do something right,” he finished with tears rolling down his face.  
Stanley chuckled wetly as tears rolled down his face as well, “I don’t know how to follow that. I guess I’ll do what I planned to say in the beginning,” he laughed nervously, “I remember the first time I saw you. You were standing by Gaston’s side in a crowd of people I remember everyone was enthralled by Gaston but all I could see was you. You were beautiful and I couldn’t stop watching you. I guess I never did stop looking at you. You are the first and only person I’ve ever truly loved. I can’t wait to never have to stop looking at you.”  
Cogsworth said, “Do you Stanley Jaques Pascel take Etienne Pierre Lavioe to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do,” Stanley said beaming and taking the ring from Chip and sliding it on to Etienne’s finger.  
Cogsworth turned to Etienne and said, “Do you Etienne Pierre Lavioe take Stanley Jaques Pascel to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do,” he said softly taking the other ring and sliding it onto Stanley’s finger.  
“I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss the groom,” Cogsworth said. Stanley threw his arms over Etienne’s shoulders and Etienne placed his hands on Stanley’s waist and they kissed briefly. They both pulled back beaming. As the room erupted in applause.   
“Now let’s go to the ball room and let’s celebrate,” Mrs. Potts exclaimed. Stanley and Etienne had not stopped beaming the entire time. As they walked out they looped their arms around each other’s waist standing as close as possible.  
“I love you mon amour. I’m so happy that we are finally married,” Stanley whispered in Etienne’s ear.  
“I am too. I love you so much,” Etienne said leaning into Stanley’s side smiling. Life wasn’t perfect, far from it, but days like this, they always made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how great this is but I hope you liked it.


End file.
